Such a binding has, for example, become known from AT-PS 375 833. The coupling mechanism in this known solution has overlapping sections of the two parts of the holding part arranged coaxially to one another and coupling members, preferably balls, are arranged in the overlapping section and are held on the overlapped section by an inclined extending shoulder and openings, the size of which corresponds at least with the size of the coupling members. This overlapping section is surrounded by a sleeve which has on its inner wall at least one free area to receive the coupling members which, in the released position of the coupling mechanism, coincide with the openings of the overlapping section and can receive the coupling members. The sleeve itself is axially movable by an electric motor which is loaded by a circuit detecting the forces acting onto the binding.
In these bindings which operate essentially according to the so-called spring pliers principle, the force needed to move the sleeve can be relatively large when the binding is iced up and the force must be applied by the electric motor. Thus, it is necessary to design same suitably strong since the release, when needed, must occur very quickly.